Freak
by Secret.Squirel
Summary: Dean told Sam he was a freak, he just never told him the whole truth. Dean was sure his life was perfect example for irony: fire that killed his mother followed him his whole life. Both literally and figuratively. AU, X-Men crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or X-men

A/N: This is a little crossover with X-Men that I couldn't get out of my head. It happens after Simon Said and first X-Men movie. I also adjusted the characters a little, and made up their age.

Summary: Dean told Sam he was a freak, he just never told him the whole truth. Dean was sure his life was perfect example for irony: fire that killed his mother followed him his whole life. Both literally and figuratively. AU, crossover

Freak

_Finally something went right_, was Dean's first thought when he dug up the grave of Thomas Johnson, the ghost haunting nice family house in this lovely town, known as Wellsboro, Pennsylvania, where they were staying for the past three days. Sam was at the house looking after the family while Dean was here. If this was any other day, Sam would be here instead of him, nut with his hand being broken and all, he got the easy part of the job. Of course, that's what Dean let Sam think. Looking after a freaked out family while pissed off ghost is trying to kill you, is definitely not qualified as easy. One hit with the shovel and the coffin was open, revealing what was left of Thomas.

Dean threw the salt over the bones and set them on fire. He sat down next to the grave and watched as the fire did it's job. It was a beautiful sight, the way fire danced against the wind, never backing down from it, always defiant. Kinda like him. He never showed any respect to authority, besides his dad. When he put his mind on something, he wouldn't back down no matter what. The only time he backed down was because Sam would be in danger if he had continued with the original plan.

Even though fire basically destroyed his life, he was fascinated with it. Dean leaned back and laid on the ground, looking at the sky. If Sam could see him right now, he'd never lived it down. He was in that position no more than two minutes when he noticed that fire was slowly dying. He looked at it, and as if gaining some strength from his look, it started to rise again, this time more powerful than before. That put a smile on his face. Yeah Sam would definitely make fun of him now. Dean enjoyed these moments, looking at the fire that had calming effect on him since he could remember, except once. When fire was turning his father to ashes. Fortunately, that train of thoughts was stopped by the sound of his phone. Sam was probably calling him to hear is he alright and to tell him how things were at his end.

"Yeah"

"Not bad."

"Did he put up any fight?" Dean asked Sam as he slowly raised from his position on the ground. The fire again began to die.

"Yeah, few things are broken, but nothing else," and before Dean asked him is he okay he added, "I'm fine, Dean not even a scratch."

"That's good to know."

"You need any help there?"

"You ask now when the job is done. No, I'm good. I just have to put the dirt back in, which shouldn't take more than an hour. See you, Sammy," with that the line went dead

The house wasn't that far from the motel so Sam decided to take a walk. And besides if he didn't want to walk, he didn't had any other choice, Dean had the Impala. He lied to Dean about not being injured, he had a scratch above his left eyebrow. It wasn't even that big, he could clean it before Dean got back. When he got back to their room, he took a quick shower, cleaned his so called wound, he was right it didn't even need bandages, and went to bed, too tired to wait Dean.

Dean put his cell-phone back in the pocket and picked up the shovel. The fire died completely sometime during his and Sam's conversation. He started putting the dirt back in the grave, and by the time he was done, it looked like nothing happened there. Getting back to the motel, he threw himself on the bed, not bothering with the shower or changing clothes, he was just too tired. His last thoughts were about Nyx and Ryan, and their current hunt.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

To say that Ryan and Nyx were screwed was an understatement. It turned out that the wendigo they hunting had a mate, and when Nyx killed the mate with her flare gun, the thing got more angry and decided to get his revenge on Nyx. During Nyx's imitation of human ball, the second flare gun was lost. When Ryan tried to help, he got thrown into the wall, which resulted with at least one broken rib. Wendigo threw Nyx on the floor next to Ryan, but when it tried to get closer to them and kill them, it was stopped by fire.

One Ryan's look at Nyx lying next to him told him everything he needed to know. She probably had few bruised, possibly broken ribs and her left shoulder looked unnaturally big which meant broken collarbone. But what concerned him the most was the concussion, which was what started the fire in first place. She was badly hurt so her abilities were out of control. But they were protecting them for now.

Realizing that it couldn't hurt, Ryan also used his abilities. Every time wendigo tried to come closer, it would be electrified. Ryan moved Nyx so that she was leaning on him, but not against his injured side, which hurt like hell by the way.

All of this happened earlier today, and now was 2 a.m. according to Ryan's watch. They were in for a long night. He just hoped Nyx would wake up soon, cause if she doesn't, then she could die. He also hoped someone noticed they were missing. But for now all he could do was wait.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam woke up at 10 a.m. Glancing at the bed next to him, he saw Dean sleeping in his clothes. Shaking his head, he got out of the bed. First thing he did was shower. Realizing he needed coffee to function, he went to get them some breakfast. With one last look at Dean's sleeping form, he exited the room and locked the doors behind him. On his way to the coffee shop, he bought newspapers to find their next hunt, since this one was successfully done. Big headline caught his eyes: TWO MORE PERSONS WENT MISSING, so he quickly read it. It said that two teenagers went to the woods in the morning and missed their meeting with ranger officer later that day. There was fourteen names on the missing persons list, sixteen with these two. Sam searched for the name of town. Jamestown, New York. _Not that far from here_, he thought putting the papers under his arm, and went in search for breakfast.

Dean was woken by bad feeling in his gut. Truth be told, he barely got to sleep because of it. It bugged him whole night and he couldn't shake it off. He checked his phone for new messages, there was none. Now he was beginning to get worried. Deciding a shower would be good, since he missed it last night, he went to the bathroom. Stripping from his clothes in which he fell asleep, he stepped into the shower, letting the hot water empty his mind.

When Sam entered the room, he heard the shower running. He was surprised Dean was up already. He put coffee tray and pancakes on the table in the corner, and went to get the laptop from his bag. Just as he wrote town's name in search engine, Dean got out from the bathroom fully dressed and sat across from him.

"Morning sunshine, how do you feel?" Sam asked, smiling at his brother. The glare Dean sent him reminded him that it's not smart thing to do goad Dean before he had his coffee. Unless if you're suicidal, which Sam wasn't, at least not the last time he checked.

"Peachy, couldn't get comfortable," was Dean's answer as he sipped his coffee.

"If you hadn't fell asleep in your clothes that wouldn't be a problem."

Dean drinked his coffee, ignoring Sam and his yammering. Shower did nothing to ease his bad feeling. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly was wrong, which annoyed the hell out of him. And Sam wasn't helping, not in the slightest way.

"Found us a job," Sam said to get Dean's attention back.

"What and where?" Dean asked, but to Sam it looked like something else was on his brother's mind.

"People went missing in Jamestown, New York," Sam said frowning when he saw the guarded look in Dean's eyes at the town's name. It looked like Dean was hiding something from him, and Dean's answer confirmed him that.

"That's covered."

"What?" Sam was surprised at this outcome, "How do you know that?"

"Last time we were at Roadhouse, some hunter was talking about going there," Dean lied. Technically it wasn't that far from the truth, just it wasn't at the Roadhouse.

Sam's answer was interrupted by the sound of Dean's phone. It was the first time Sam heard that ringtone, so it wasn't the same person that called Dean almost every second day. Dean got up and picked it up from the nightstand. Sam saw him frown at the caller's ID, but then Dean turned his back on him, which completely shocked Sam.

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday."

"They told me."

"Should but didn't."

"I'll go check it."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye!"

Listening to one side of the conversation Sam was confused, but before he could ask Dean what was going on, Dean took the papers from the table and started to read them.

Looking at the headline in the papers, Dean knew where that bad feeling came from.

"Whoever was doing that case, he screwed it up," Sam pointed out, which was incredibly stupid thing to do.

"Shut up, Sam!" Dean said with angry look on his face, the one that promised not so nice things happening to him if he disobeyed.

Sam flinched from Dean's tone of voice. He tried to remember when was the last time he heard it, but he was coming out blank. And that scared him a little.

Dean threw the papers on the floor, and started to pack his bag. He was calculating how long it will take them to get there. Out of corner of his eye, he saw Sam packing his bag as well. For now he was grateful that Sam hadn't asked anything, although he knew that won't last long.

Within fifteen minutes of the call, they were out of the motel's parking lot. When the reached the highway, Dean turned on the radio and put the volume not max but near, so that he could avoid talking with Sam, but also so that he could figure out what went wrong in Jamestown.

Sam was angry at Dean because he was ignoring him. Sam knew Dean turned on the music so that he didn't have to talk with him. He didn't understand Dean's reaction at the motel. It looked like he was pissed at the person who screwed up the job. But Sam couldn't be sure, not yet anyway.

An hour from Jamestown, Dean's phone rang again. Sam was surprised he even heard it from the music. He noticed Dean relaxed a little when he saw who the caller was, but he was still way too tense. Sam again had to settle with Dean's side of conversation, which was really vague.

"Hey."

"Yeah, I'm going there now. Where are you?"

"Yeah, I know."

"I will. Bye," Dean hung up the phone, but didn't turn on the music again, which Sam saw as Dean giving him the opportunity to ask what he wanted to know.

"Do you know what we're hunting?" Sam didn't want to start with the hard questions, and this one seemed harmless enough.

"Wendigo," Dean said without moving his attention from the road.

Since this whole deal started, Dean hadn't said a sentence that had more than five words, which was unusual for Sam, but hearing that one word, he understood why. He remembered their last encounter with the thing, and it wasn't nice. He wanted to ask Dean why this case bothered him so much, but decided against it. He would ask when the job is finished and people saved.

Dean was surprised when no more questions came his way, but he appreciated what Sam was doing. He still hadn't figured out why those two ended up in trouble, they should have been able to handle it. But there had to be something they missed in their research. Not just them, he also. After all, he read everything they found and it matched completely with the things written in John's journal. But what concerned him the most was in what state he would find them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryan was woken by the sound of screaming from the other part of the cave. He was surprised he fell asleep in the first place, but before he could think about it more, he felt Nyx moving next to him.

"Nyx, come on. Wake up," he said putting his hand gently on her shoulder.

The second the lights were turned on in Nyx's world, first thing she felt was pain, and lots of it. Every part of her body hurt, but the worst were shoulder and ribs. _Definitely broken_, was the next thought that entered her brain, right after _Ouch_. She started to sit up.

"Be still," hearing Nyx's shallow breaths, and realizing her intentions on sitting up, Ryan stopped her. She seemed to be herself, more or less.

Looking around herself, Nyx noticed the firey circle around her and Ryan, and tried to make it more powerful, but couldn't. _Great, now I'm really screwed up_. Her abilities were acting out of her control. That in itself wasn't scary, not like the fact that she was too messed up to have any control over them. But she was grateful that they were at least keeping them alive. For now. Trying to figure out what happened after hitting the wall, she came up with nothing.

"Ryan?"

"Hm?"

"What happened after my ball imitation?" she asked in quiet voice.

"It threw me next to you, and the next moment there was fire around us and you were unconscious."

"You hurt?" she asked hearing that Ryan was also thrown around, while trying move herself, afraid she was aggravating his injuries.

"Just two broken ribs, and I'm assuming one very nice bruise on my back," Ryan said wrapping his arms around her and keeping her in place that way, "Stop moving so much."

"Do you think anyone noticed we're missing? I know Dean did, since we failed to check in."

Ryan checked his watch. 3 p.m. They were supposed to check in with Dean as soon as they finished, which should have been a long time ago, so he was probably on his way here, "Park ranger. We were supposed to meet him yesterday at the office at 4."

Nyx and Ryan quitted when they heard someone coming.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean stopped Impala at the ranger's office. Ryan's dark blue Yenko Chevelle was parked few feet from it, so that was Dean's first step as he got out of the car. He knew that he would find their notes. Unlocking the driver's door, he got inside and opened the glove compartment, pulling out the folder with everything they had on the case and started to read it. To Sam, all of this was weird. _First of all, why would Dean have keys of that car? Second, how he knew where the folder would be?_ But now wasn't the time to ask questions, they had lives to save. And then Dean's voice brought Sam back to the problem at hand.

"Fuck! Can't believe I missed this," Dean was angry at himself for not noticing sooner. In these circumstances, even he and Sam would be in danger.

"What?" Sam was once again surprised at the anger in Dean's voice, and wondered at who it was directed.

"Come here and look at this," Dean waited until Sam was standing next to him before he continued, "this wendigo wakes every forty-two years. Last time it was awake, seven people went missing. And this year, the number doubled."

Realization dawned on Sam's face, "Shit, there's two of them."

"Most likely, mates. That's why they're in trouble. They probably killed one, but the other one jumped them."

"Dean?"

"What?"

"Who was working this case?" Sam asked because he still had no idea why was this so important to Dean.

"Friends of mine," that was the best explanation he would give Sam for now. Walking to the Impala, he opened the trunk and pulled out four flare guns. Not bothering to stop at the ranger's office, they went to the woods, in direction of caves marked on the map Dean found in the folder.

They reached them within half an hour. It was still daylight so the thing could be inside. Carefully entering, Dean led the way, following his instincts. Sam wondered how long it will take them to find it's lair in this labyrinth, but Dean seemed to have no problem navigating through it. After few minutes, they heard faint voices, so they hurried towards them. Dean recognized the voices and he was glad they were alive. When they reached another cave entrance, they slowed their pace so that they don't scare them.

"Nyx? Ryan?" Dean quietly called out, and almost jumped from happiness when he heard Nyx's response, "Dean?"

The sight Dean was greeted with brought his anger back. Nyx and Ryan were lying on the ground inside fiery circle. That in itself wasn't so shocking, not once he noticed how they looked. Ryan had big cut on his forehead and hand across his ribs, while Nyx was favoring her entire left side. They both looked sheepish under his scrutinizing gaze. The fire disappeared when Dean approached Nyx, who easily read concern in his eyes. She knew he was probably freaking out when they failed to check in, "Good to see you again," she said as Dean crouched down next to her and started to examine her shoulder, "took you long, though."

"You managed to bust your left collarbone," Dean calmly said when he was done with his examination.

"Always wondered how you did it, but now I know," she answered in teasing voice, but then she was serious, "And I don't want to do it again."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at that when he moved to examine Ryan.

"I just have broken ribs," Ryan told him before he started.

"Yeah, I can hear," Dean said, referring to his heavy breathing, "You two know that you are in trouble?"

"From you or back home?" Ryan and Nyx asked at the same time.

"From Jean," Dean pointed out for them.

Sam felt like an intruder watching this exchange. He had no idea who these kids were. Cause that's what they were, not older than nineteen, if even that. He couldn't make out their faces from all the blood and dirt covering them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this, but what happened here?" he asked, fed up with being ignored. To his question, both Ryan and Nyx lowered their heads and studied the ground.

"There was two of them," it was Nyx who answered, not removing her gaze from the ground.

"Yeah, we know. It wasn't your fault that you missed that. We barely saw it," Dean said, not liking that they were avoiding eye contact, "Did you get one?"

"I killed one before the other one got a drop on me," Nyx said with defeat in her voice, and that was all Dean needed to hear to get him going.

"I'll go find the other one. Sam, you go find other people," Dean said as he stood up, and before Sam could protest he was gone. Sighing, Sam went the other way, leaving Nyx and Ryan alone, once again protected inside fiery circle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean was walking around the cave, when he heard familiar sound of wendigo right behind him. Before he could turn around, the thing picked him up and threw into the wall, the same way from which he came from. He barely stopped himself from screaming out as a piece of rock pierced his right shoulder and stayed there when he fell to the ground, somehow still holding his flare gun. He raised himself from the ground and looked at the creature with hatred in his eyes.

"Stupid son of a bitch," he said as he watched the creature turning to ashes and holding his right hand in which he held forgotten flare gun. He dropped it to the ground and went back to Nyx and Ryan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam found barely three persons alive. Out of fourteen. The others were long gone, and these would be also if they came few hours later. He could smell burning flesh in the air so he hurried back.

When he came back he saw Dean helping Nyx and Ryan to stand up, "Can you two walk or would you like to stay here?" Dean asked them.

"I think I kinda like it here, now without wendigo around," Nyx answered Dean, which proved his doubts that Nyx was like Dean.

It took them an hour to get to the ranger's office, with almost all of them hurt. But Dean hid his wound with his jacket, so nobody could see it.

"Sam, you and Ryan take Chevelle," Dean said throwing Sam the keys, "we're taking them home."

"Dean, they need hospital…"

"No!" Dean, Nyx and Ryan said unison.

"Why not? You," he said pointing to Nyx, "have busted collarbone and broken ribs. And you," he was now pointing at Ryan, "have broken ribs also. So I think you need hospital."

"Sam, we can't go to hospital. We just can't," Ryan told him as a matter of fact.

"Why the hell not?" Sam snapped, tired with all the secrets and vague answers.

Nyx snapped back at him, "Cause we're mutants!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this is the second chapter. I found out that a lot of people read this story so thank you all. Song mentioned in this chapter is from Rise Against, one of my favorites. Tell me what you think.

On with the story….

**Chapter 2**

Nyx snapped back at him, "Cause we're mutants!"

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, he was completely shocked by this outcome. That thought never crossed his mind. Now those words woke up new questions. _How did Dean knew that? How did he met them? And why he never talked about them?_ Sam knew that it will be a while before he got answers to them.

"Sam, move your ass. We have a long drive," Dean said as he helped Nyx into the Impala's backseat. _Why does he have to think about this so much?_ It's not like they never heard about things stranger than that. He concentrated on what he had to do now, and that was get Nyx and Ryan back home, so that Jean could take care of their injuries.

"Don't burn anything," he said to Nyx as she settled in a position that wasn't causing her too much pain.

She looked up to him and smiled, "I think she's safe with me even in this state."

"She better be," Dean said as he got out of the car, and hit his shoulder on opened door. Hiding the pain, he turned to see how Sam and Ryan were doing, and found them already sitting in the car, Sam in the front and Ryan in the back, just like Nyx. He walked over to the Chevelle and leaned on the passenger's side, "Ryan, how are the ribs?"

"Little sore, but I'll live."

"That's good to know," Dean said and then looked at Sam, "We're driving to North Salem."

"How far is that?" Sam asked out loud, but what he really wanted to ask was how Dean knew that.

"Around 300 miles. We'll be there in seven or eight hours, depending on how many stops we make," with that Dean turned around and walked to the Impala.

When Dean got inside the car, he began to search one specific cassette tape, completely oblivious to the looks Nyx was throwing his way from her slumped position in the backseat. Happy that he finally found the tape, he put it in the player and turned on the ignition. Watching smile lit up Nyx's face as she realized what was playing, he pulled the Impala on the road, Sam following closely behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Their first stop was 5 miles outside Endicott. Sam and Dean were filling up the tanks on both cars, while Ryan was in the bathroom and Nyx was in the Impala's backseat, singing. During the whole drive, Sam couldn't stop the questions swirling in his mind, there was just too many of them, but he couldn't find any explanation. He was sure in one thing, though. Dean will have a lot of explaining to do. _Why not start now?_

"Hey Dean?" Sam called as he walked to the Impala and leaned on her trunk.

"What?"

"Who are they?" Sam asked pointing at Nyx.

"Just old friends," was Dean's answer and Sam was sick of it. He needed to know more.

"Come on Dean, you can't keep me in the dark. If you don't want to tell me, fine, I'll ask them instead."

"Look Sam, I'll tell you everything later. Let's just get them home and then you can ask whatever you want. Okay?" Dean had no intentions in explaining anything, Sam didn't know few things, and he planed to keep it that way. He was perfectly happy with the way things were. Except his shoulder, of course. It was killing him. He thought about removing the piece of rock that was stuck inside, but ditched the idea because then he'd bleed even worse than now, and he would have to ask Sam for help since he couldn't reach it. But then Sam would yell at him for hiding injuries and drag him to hospital, because of the infection and all. So the best course of action, or inaction in this case, was to leave the damn thing alone, despite the pain it was causing. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Dean walked to the passenger's door and leaned inside when he heard what song was playing.

Sam turned his head to hear the song that was playing. Nyx and Dean were singing along. It actually sounded pretty good, so Sam walked next to Dean so that he could hear better, but the song ended. The next song was familiar to Sam but he didn't knew where he heard it, but this time only Nyx was singing.

"They turn the lights down low, in shadows hiding from the world, only coming out when it gets cold," this was one of Nyx's favorite songs so she sang it the loudest she could, completely unbothered by the looks other people at the gas station were giving her, watching Dean at the same time.

As soon as Sam heard the lyrics, he knew where he heard it. On Dean's phone. Every two or three days, someone would call Dean, and they would talk an hour at least. After those calls Dean always seemed more relaxed and happier. Watching Dean smile, a real smile that he hadn't seen in ages, he knew that it was Nyx who was calling him. Now he only had to find out who was the other person that was calling him, since there were two songs frequently heard from his phone. He saw Ryan coming out from the bathroom, and he could finally see how he looked like. His hair was little shorter than Sam's, dark brown, almost black color, and his eyes were the same. He was around the same height as Dean, maybe an inch or two shorter. He looked like a kid Sam would expect to see in Stanford, like a normal kid, something Sam wanted to be his whole life. But since his dad's death he realized that Dean was right, normal was overrated.

"Like the angel," Ryan said when he leaned next to Sam.

"What?"

"The song she's singing. It's one of her favorites."

"Why?"

Ryan was about to answer but then Nyx went quiet and Dean started to sing, "And each and every day will lead into tomorrow, tomorrow brings one less day without you, but don't wait up just leave the light on, 'cause all the roads that I might take will all one day lead back to you."

To say that Sam was shocked was an understatement. He never heard Dean sing like that before, like there was nothing bothering him and he was just enjoying with his friends. But Nyx and Ryan obviously did, because they were just laughing and shaking their heads.

"Because he always sings that part," Ryan said smiling as he walked back to the Chevelle.

Dean couldn't help but laugh at the look on Sam's face, it was priceless. Despite the situation they were in, Dean was glad he got to see Nyx and Ryan again. He felt like things were back to normal again. Well their kind of normal, but still it felt good. Then his phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Hello Dean."

"Hello Jean," Dean said and looked at Nyx, who instantly turned off the music. Ryan also heard it and came closer. Only Sam had no idea with who his brother was talking.

"Are they alright?"

"Little beaten up, but mostly okay," Jean sounded really worried so he told her the truth.

"When will you come here?"

"We're halfway there, few miles outside of Endicott, so that means less than four hours."

"Okay. See you soon," Jean told him and hung up.

Dean put the phone back in the pocket as he turned around, only to find all three of them watching him expectantly, and clapped his hands, "Let's go."

Everyone started to get back in their cars, but Dean walked pass the car instead of getting inside. Sam just stared at him as he crossed the road.

"Where the hell is he going?" Ryan asked when Dean disappeared inside the store across the street.

"Probly to get something to eat or coffee," Nyx told them.

"I'll kill him if he doesn't bring me one," was all Sam said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean could barely keep his eyes open, so he needed coffee, and he needed it badly. Since he was already inside the store, he went in search for something to eat, or at least something sweet.

When he came to the register, he was carrying big bag of peanut M&M, pack of sandwiches and chocolate bars. There was a coffee shop few feet away so he went there, "Four large, black," he said to the counter girl, "Actually better make it five."

He exited through the side entrance and saw a scene that made him sick. Two guys, who looked around twenty years old, were picking on two sixteen year old girls.

"Hey!" Dean yelled as he walked towards the group.

"You got a problem?" one of the guys asked Dean when he stood between them and the girls.

"Yeah, you two," when Dean got a good look at them, he knew that they were mutants. Probably both telepaths, with the way his luck was going today.

"And what you're gonna do about it?" the same guy asked again, this time showing off his ability by lifting shards of glass from the floor to the air. As soon as the girls saw this, they ran away, which only angered the guy so he lifted few bigger shards as well and pointed them to Dean.

"Believe me you don't want to do that," Dean said in low voice, not removing his gaze from the glass that was aimed at his chest.

"I think I do," the other guy said and sent the glass towards Dean. Dean moved out of the way, but one of the shards got him. Again the right hand, which really pissed him off.

"Couldn't you just listen to me?" Dean asked inspecting the gash.

"No, it's not like you can do anything to us."

"You wanna bet on that?" Dean asked them and then made his move.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean walked towards the gas station balancing coffee tray and bag of goodies in his hands. He hadn't hurt those two guys, even though he wanted to, instead he only scared them. They ran away like two cowards, which improved his mood a little bit.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked when Dean was in front of them.

"Slow cashier," Dean offered as explanation and everyone seemed to accept it.

"Why five coffees?" Nyx asked when she took her cup.

"I haven't slept all night, I'm barely keeping my eyes open."

"Do you want me to drive?" Ryan asked looking between Sam and Dean.

"No way! Not with those ribs," Dean told him.

As each minute passed, Sam was more confused and curious about Dean's relationship with these two. He couldn't wait, but he knew if he pressed Dean about it, he won't find out anything. He considered putting his threat in action, but he doubted that Nyx and Ryan will tell him anything.

"Are we ready to go now?" Dean asked sitting behind the Impala's wheel.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nyx was bored. She didn't have anything to read and she couldn't sleep since she had too much things on her mind. One of them was why Dean stayed so long in the store, and why he was grumpy when he came back. She was curious by nature, so she decided to ask him, "Hey Dean?"

"Hm?" Dean looked into the rearview mirror at Nyx.

"What took you so long in the store?" she asked in uninterested voice, but the curiosity was evident in her eyes.

"I ran into some trouble," Dean didn't want to explain the whole situation, even though Nyx would understand it.

"You can't even go to the store without getting in the trouble. Seriously, it's like you're moving target for trouble."

Dean turned to look at her; "Pot calling the kettle black," but quickly turned his attention back to the road.

"That's not true," was Nyx's brilliant answer.

"Oh, really?" Nyx could hear the smile in his voice.

"Name one situation," her voice sounded childish even to her ears.

This time Dean really laughed. Somehow, Nyx always managed to make him laugh, "You really want that?"

"Yes," Nyx said before she thought about that question.

"Atlantic City" Dean said, trying not to laugh as he remembered that particular trip.

Nyx thought about it for second, but then she remembered what he was referring to, "Fine, point taken!" she said with a pout.

The car was silent again, until Nyx realized Dean never fully answered her question, "You didn't answer the question."

"I did," Dean said tiredly.

"Explain it then."

"Nyx, I'm not in mood for this."

"Too bad, you know I won't leave you alone until you do," she learned that from him, and it came extremely handy with Ryan. But there was one problem, Dean was much more stubborn than Ryan.

"Just ran into two mutant guys bothering some girls," even though he didn't really want to tell her, he did. Figured it will spare him the headache he would sure get.

"How did you know they were mutants?" Nyx asked him and he glared at her in the rearview, "Oh. Sorry."

Dean accepted her apology, even though she had no reason to be sorry in the first place. He turned the radio again, this time there was a different tape. Music slowly began to play when Nyx spoke, "I have their new album."

"Then you'll make me a copy," Dean said and then Nyx started to sing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was silence in Chevelle. Well, not complete silence since radio was playing softly, because Sam thought Ryan was sleeping.

"You can turn up the music, I'm not sleeping," Ryan's voice from the backseat made him jump. Sam did as he was told. He couldn't stand silence anymore, not since he was back on the road with Dean. There was always some noise in the Impala, either from the radio or from Dean's singing.

Ryan sat up and leaned back on the seat, since he couldn't sit normally due to his ribs, "So, you're Dean's brother? You don't look alike much."

"I know," Sam sighed. They had few misunderstandings because of that, like people thinking they're gay couple, "But it comes in handy when we're pretending to be FBI or something like that."

"True. Nyx and I can't exactly fake FBI since we're too young."

Ryan seemed willing to talk so Sam decided to risk asking him few questions, "I was wondering, how did you met Dean?"

"At school. He was my physics teacher," Ryan answered calmly.

Sam almost slammed the brakes. _Dean? A teacher? _He couldn't imagine those words in the same sentence, unless it was about Dean pissing off a teacher, then he could. Now he was even more confused than when he saw these two for the first time.

"He came as a substitute, but ended up staying the whole semester," Ryan continued in the same voice, not noticing Sam's confusion, "And my dad used to hunt with him a couple of times, so I heard about him."

Sam noticed the hurt in Ryan's voice when he mentioned his dad, so he decided to stay away from that subject, "You hunt all the time?"

"No, just when we don't have any classes at college."

Sam sometimes did that when he was at Stanford. He would go hunting when he had a big test and couldn't study anymore. It was his way of relaxing, even though he claimed that he walked out of that life. So he wasn't really surprised by that, "What are you studying?"

"Electrical engineering, and Nyx is history and anthropology."

There was a huge hole on the road and Sam drove right over it, which jostled Ryan's ribs and then electricity sparked from his hand, "Fuck! Please don't do that again." He said trying to calm down before he electrified his car and Sam along with it.

"That's your ability?"

"Electric manipulation. It's really interesting," Ryan replied as a matter of fact.

"And Nyx's?"

"Pyrokinesis. She can create and manipulate fire."

Now Sam remembered the fiery circle that was around them in the caves. One thought slipped in his mind. _Hope she won't burn the Impala._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When they drove through the gates of Xavier's school for gifted youngsters it was around 10 pm. Sam wasn't much into the architecture but he was impressed with the building and the garden. He guessed there was more of it behind the building and couldn't wait to get a chance to go explore it a little.

"Home, sweet home," was all Ryan said.

There was group of people in the garage when they pulled in. They were gathered around some old car, Sam couldn't say which one. Dean got out of the Impala and then he helped Nyx get out. Sam noticed him greeting one of the guys in the group, the one with the strange glasses.

The doors that led inside the mansion were opened, and a man in the wheelchair entered, "See you finally made it," he said looking at Dean.

"It was a long ride," Dean said.

"Let's get these two to Jean then," the man turned around and started to move away but then spoke again, "Good to have you back, Dean."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam was now sure nothing could surprise him anymore today. His brother knew that man. He apparently knew a lot of people here, because few more persons greeted him on their way to the basement. Dean, Ryan and Nyx were long ahead of Sam and the professor when the professor finally spoke.

"Good to finally meet you Sam. I'm professor Charles Xavier," Charles said looking up to Sam. He always wondered what kind of person Dean's brother was, since Dean rarely talked about him, except that they were close before he left, and that he left to Stanford.

"Sorry, sir, wish I could say the same for you, but Dean never talked about you or this place. What is this place, anyway?"

"This is a school for mutants," Charles saw Sam's raised eyebrows so he explained, "For persons with special abilities."

"Yeah I know what mutants are," Sam knew a lot about them, he did a paper on that topic in Stanford, and one of his friends was mutant.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean entered the medical room and saw Jean standing in the middle of it, "Hey Jean," he smiled at her.

"Dean, good to see you again," Jean returned the smile, which faded when she saw in what state Ryan and Nyx were, "What kind of trouble did you two landed in this time?"

"We kinda missed something during the research, and this was our reward," Nyx said gesturing to her left hand.

Jean just shook her hand, "Go to the other room, I need to talk with Dean for a minute."

Nyx and Ryan did what she told them, and while Jean was turned towards them, Dean took off his jacket. Which was a big mistake, but he realized that a little too late, when she already saw the blood on his shirt.

"What happened to you?" Jean yelled at Dean.

"Nothing, just a minor scratch."

"Just a minor scratch?! Your whole back is soaked in blood," she yelled again, because he was hiding injuries, as usual. She moved to inspect the wound but he moved away.

"Go check on them first," he told her when she tried to check it again.

"No, I need to see this first."

"Check on them and then you can do whatever you want," Dean was persistent which just angered Jean.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam and Charles entered the room just in time to hear Jean and Dean arguing.

"Let me see it Dean."

"No."

Since her abilities were a little out of control since Liberty Island, things around Jean started to levitate. Charles just watched, he knew what was the problem but couldn't do anything about it. If Dean didn't want to be checked, then no one will be able to do it.

Sam watched in fascination. Sure, he saw Max move things, but this was much stronger and asked for much more control. When he saw Dean's shirt, all of his attention was focused on that, "Dean, what the hell happened?"

"Nothing," _Great, now even Sam was on it_. Dean could feel the heat flowing through his body, a sure sign of what will happen soon if he didn't calm down.

Sam's protest was stopped by Jean, "Dean, your shoulder is badly wounded."

"I don't care."

"You could have infection," she once again tried to reason with him.

"Don't. Care," Dean angrily stressed every word, hoping she would drop the subject.

"Let me see that shoulder, Dean," her voice became menacing and things in the air started to shake.

Charles knew what will happen next. Both of them were angry. But Dean was also emotional wreck because of his father's death, and he's suffering from blood loss, so there was no way he could control it.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT MY SHOULDER!" Dean yelled and all the things that were in the air burned to dust.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, school finals started last week so… Anyway, there are a few more X-men characters appearing in this chapter. I know that one part is pathetic, you'll also know which one as soon as you read it. In the future there might be more stories about some events mentioned in this one, but that depends on you. So if you want to know how things happened in the first place, just let me know. :D

Chapter 3

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT MY SHOULDER!" Dean yelled and all the things that were in the air burned to dust.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ororo Munroe pulled her white BMW M3 in the garage. During the whole day, she couldn't stop thinking about Nyx and Ryan. When she heard they were missing she told the professor to call Dean to go help them, since she couldn't. And besides she didn't know a thing about what they were hunting, and Dean knew everything so it was better that way. She called him herself later to check in and tell him to be careful. She knew by his short sentences that he was worried, but she also heard in his voice that he was glad to hear her. She saw the Impala and parked next to her. Walking inside the mansion she went straight to basement.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam rethinked his previous statement about his inability to be surprised today. He couldn't move, paralyzed from shock. He convinced himself that he was just having hallucinations. _That didn't really happened and Dean had nothing to do with it. The light was just reflecting in a weird way_, he rationalized, _yeah that sounds about right_. But Dean was avoiding eye contact; instead he kept his eyes on the floor. That didn't mean anything to Sam, but when he saw Dean's right hand and flames dancing around it, he knew it was true.

_Ups. That wasn't supposed to happen_; Dean thought when he realized what he just did. He lost control over his abilities again. At least he didn't do a lot of damage, not like the first time when he burned half of the medical room. He didn't dare to look at Sam, so he looked at Charles instead, who just nodded, accepting the apology before he even said it. He supposed all of this did nothing good to his shoulder, but he couldn't feel any pain now, so that was a plus. He knew he would have to explain everything to Sam now, but he also knew that it will bother Sam why he hadn't told him earlier. It's not that he didn't trust his brother; he just didn't want him to know about it because he was afraid how Sam will look at him then. Dean told Sam he was a freak plenty times, he just never told him the whole truth about being able to create and manipulate fire, or that he could tell just by looking at someone if that person was a mutant and what hers abilities are, and Sam never fully understood. He had to face Sam sooner or later, so he risked a glance at him. His brother was standing completely still, and Dean could imagine wheels turning in his head, trying to explain what happened. The tension in the room was too much for him, he had to do something about it, "Jean would you go check them now? Please?

"Sure," she said and walked away to the doors of the other room. She simply ignored the warnings in the air when she argued with Dean, and now this happened. Jean knew the brothers had few things to clear out, but she also knew that it will be a while before that happened.

"Sam, come with me, I'll show you around the mansion," Charles said and moved towards the doors. He had to give Dean time to calm himself or things could get worse, like last time, the day he got his father's message. And Sam could use a little time to process what happened in here and the fact that his brother is a mutant. One of the persons that could calm Dean was in the same state as he, if not worse, but the other one had just walked in the basement and was on her way here, so Charles felt safe to leave Dean.

Sam turned his head when Charles called him. Now he had an idea what that good to have you back meant. The more he thought about it, it started to make more sense. Dean knowing about Nyx and Ryan, knowing where to go, moving around this place like he knew where everything was. He needed to find a way to approach this subject, without getting the same reaction as Jean. But Sam knew his brother better than she did, he knew when to stop pushing and thread carefully or how to act in different situations.

Sam and Charles went towards the doors of basements hallway, when Charles suddenly stopped and turned around to face Dean, "Are you staying tonight?"

"Yes," Sam responded before Dean got a chance and looked his brother in the eyes, just to see his reaction.

Dean couldn't really disagree with Sam, he was too tired to drive anywhere. Actually he was too tired to even leave this room. So he looked at Sam and nodded his thanks, and Sam smiled in return.

"Then I'll give you Dean's room," Charles said and continued on his way to the doors. Sam remained in his spot, staring at the back of Charles's head. When he heard Dean laughing behind him, he just glared at him and left the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the doors closed behind Sam, Dean leaned on the wall and slid to the floor. While professor and Sam were in the room he kept brave front but now there was no reason to pretend. His knees were weak, hands shaking. He tried to calm himself the only way he knew, besides humming Metallica, and that was playing with fire. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, there was small fire in front of him. It took him about six months to learn how to control his abilities fully. At first he had to use all of his concentration to create the smallest flame, like the one in the lighters. But now just one thought was enough to create any kind of fire. That was pretty good right now, since he didn't had too much energy. He just looked at the fire and thought about the things he could do. The fire followed his every thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

On her way to medical room, Ororo met the professor. One look at the man next to professor, she knew who it was. She thought Sam might also be here, but wasn't so sure about it since Sam knew nothing about Dean being mutant. But when she saw his eyes and the way he held himself, she knew without the doubt that it was him. He had same defiant stance like his brother, but his eyes, except in their color which was the same as Dean's, were more like his father's, same grief and desire for revenge in them.

"Professor, are they alright?"

"They are little sore, but will be fine in couple of days," Charles answered her and then looked at Sam, "Sam this is Storm. Storm this is Sam, Dean's brother."

Sam shook her hand, trying to remember where he'd seen her before. When someone looks like she does, it's kinda hard to forget them, but he managed to do it. Despite her small height, which Sam guessed was around 5'6'', she stood out because of her white hair and cheerful attitude. He was sure he saw her before.

_Dean's hurt and he lost control over his abilities in front of Sam_, she heard professor's voice in her head.

"So are you staying tonight?" Ororo asked looking at Sam. If Dean didn't want to stay, she'll make him. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Yes we are. I just need to go to the car and get our bags."

Ororo nodded, "Then I guess I'll be seeing you two around. Now excuse me, I need o check my baby and see what Scott did to her."

"You also refer to your car as a person?" Sam rolled his eyes.

Ororo smiled at him, "Who said anything about car? I'm talking about my plane," and walked away. Of course she'll check her plane, but she has to take care of Dean first. She wondered what he did his time.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean was still playing when he heard the doors open and he knew who it was without looking up, "Hey Ro."

He always called her that, never Ororo or Storm like everyone else, but she didn't mind it, "Hey Dean."

Dean looked up at her. She looked exactly like the last time he saw her, except her hair was shorter now. He stood up and sat on the gurney with his back turned to her. Now that Jean was with Nyx and Ryan, he decided to let Ro check him. Ororo quietly walked towards him, taking in the way his shoulder looked. There was no way she could take his shirt off without hurting him more, "You know I have to cut the shirt?"

"Yeah, I know. It's pretty much ruined so it doesn't matter."

Ororo cut the back of it, and Dean carefully slid it off his arms. Now that there was no fabric in the way, she could see the wound in all it's glory. And it didn't look nice. Especially with that piece of rock inside it, "How you managed to do that?"

"Freaking Wendigo threw me in the wall from one side of the cave to the other," Dean told her, never removing his eyes from the fire on the floor. Ororo noticed this and decided to join him in his game.

Thanks to his years of hunting experience, Dean noticed the change in the air right away and smiled. This was typical for Ro, she always tried to calm him using her abilities against his, like they were playing and the funny thing is that it always worked. Small wind tried to put down his fire but it didn't had much success.

Now that Dean was relaxed her job will be much easier. She put her hand on the rock in his shoulder, "You know this is gonna hurt, right?"

"Just do it," his voice sounded exasperated.

Ororo used all her strength to pull the rock out. There was no reaction from Dean but the fire grew for a moment then backed down to it's original size. After she stopped the bleeding, she cleaned the wound with alcohol and started to stitch it. When stitching was done, she put the dressing over it and Dean turned around.

Now she had to find him a new shirt since her eyes kept returning to his chest. Opening one of the closets, she pulled out dark blue hoodie and handed it to him. Dean put it on without a word.

She went toward other closet and returned few moments later with black sling.

"There's no way I'm wearing that," Dean said pointing at the sling with disgusted look on his face.

"Yes you are," Ororo said as an order, Dean looked like he wanted to protest so she continued, "If you don't wear it, then you'll tear your stitches. And besides I can always get the professor to make you."

Dean realized it was useless to protest so he let her put the damned thing over his head and adjust its position.

"Was that so hard?" Ororo asked him as he stood up.

"Thank you," Dean whispered as he hugged her, which was little awkward because of his hand. When he let go off her, she just stayed in her place looking in his eyes. Dean couldn't stand it anymore so he leaned down and kissed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam and the professor were in the elevator, which just passed second floor. _I thought Dean was afraid of heights,_ passed through Sam's head when elevator doors opened on the third floor. Professor led him to the room at the end of the corridor.

"This is your brother's room, there might be some of his things left here from the last time," Charles said as he opened the doors and turned around to leave, "I believe you won't have trouble finding your way around the mansion."

Sam smiled at the professor and entered the room. He always thought Dean's room would be messy, but this one was nice and clean. It had king size bed, big wardrobe, couch and desk. Sam walked to the desk, the only part of the room that was in mess. There were two physics books on the desk, but next to them were three other books. One of them was Stephen King's The Shining, but the others he never saw, The Prison House and Glue. If the looks of the covers said anything about the books, then they were interesting at least. Prison House had picture of three monkeys carved from wood and Glue had a broken egg. Sam told himself he would read them when he got the chance.

"Those two are his favorite," Nyx said from behind him and Sam turned around to face her. For the first time he could see her entire face, not just the eyes, he saw they were green when he talked with her in front of that cave. She was the same height as Storm, maybe just a little taller, and had light brown hair that ended at her shoulders. She could probably pass as Dean's sister, except for the eyes, which were blue now.

"Have you read them?" Sam asked, still holding both books in his hands.

"Prison House yes, but I gave up from Glue after first few pages."

"Why? Boring?"

"No, I couldn't read it," she saw confused expression on his face, "You try it."

Sam shrugged and opened the book somewhere near the beginning. He started to read. **Ah telt ye ah'd gie ye a hand wi that Davie, yir gaunny huv nae fingers and a broken table the wey things are gaun, Susan warned him.**

"Is that Scottish?!" now Sam understood why she stopped reading.

"Yeah, it gets even better later."

He thought Dean didn't read books, other than those that had something to do with hunting, and even with those he would give up after 10 minutes. _So Dean reads books in Scottish English, no big deal. Yeah right._

Nyx noticed Sam was drifting away so she decided to leave him alone, "If you get hungry before Dean comes back, just come to my room, it's second doors from this one, and I'll take you to the kitchen."

"Thanks," Sam said and Nyx left the room. He only now noticed that the room had balcony. His curiosity getting the best of him, he exited the room and stepped on the balcony. From his place he could see entire property, and it looked magnificent. It looked like Dean liked to spend time up here, if empty bottles of beer were anything to go by. But that didn't make any sense, Dean was afraid of heights. Knowing he'd get his answers later, Sam got inside and sat on the bed. _I'll just lie down for few minutes_.

Within ten minutes he was asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Dean got to the room Sam was sleeping. Passing the bed, Dean went on the balcony and sat on the railing with his back against the wall. He and Ro used to do this every night. He would sit on one side, she on the other one, and then played with their abilities on the ground below them. After their first week of doing that, professor decided to concrete that part, he felt sorry for the grass. Nyx, Ryan and Bobby would sometimes join them, and then he and Bobby would play tic-tac-toe with fire and ice. It was one of the ways to learn to control their abilities, but it was way more interesting than the others. Professor always watched from his study, knowing by the shapes fire did if it was his or Nyx's. Dean glanced at the floor where was few beer bottles, probably from the last time. It's not that he forgot to clean up so they stayed here. They were still here because this is a school, so there shouldn't be any alcohol around, but he and Pete bypassed that rule sometimes. It was their ritual, once a week, they would drink up here. To hide the evidences, the bottles whose number often exceeded ten would stay here till one of them went to town where he threw them. Even with all their effort to hide it professor always knew, and he let them as long as no one of the younger ones joined them. It felt good to be back here, and it will be easier to explain everything to Sam here. Just as he thought about his brother, Sam showed up.

"I thought you were afraid of heights, since you didn't want to board the plane," Sam said as he leaned on the railing.

"No, I like them. But I don't like planes."

"Does Storm's plane had something to do with that?"

"Yeah," Dean laughed softly, "She pretty much crashed us once when someone messed with it. She was so pissed…" he remembered how angry she looked and when the storm began because of it, they barely calmed her, "Anyway, since then I'm not entering any plane."

Sam then noticed the sling around Dean's neck, "What was wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing, just a small cut."

"If it was a small cut, why did it bleed so hard and why are you wearing that?" Sam pointed to sling.

"Okay! I had a piece of rock stuck in my shoulder and Ro made me wear it so I wouldn't tear the stitches."

"I don't remember you being thrown in the wall at the cave," but then realization dawned to Sam, "It was when we split up," he said more as a statement than actual question.

"It caught me off guard," he admitted. Sam was quiet for few minutes and Dean knew he was looking for the way to start asking questions, and he would answer as honest as he can.

"How long?" he asked looking Dean straight in the eyes.

"Four days after my tenth birthday," Dean could still remember how scared he felt that day.

"You've been keeping this from me for seventeen years?" Sam felt betrayed when Dean just nodded to his question, "Did dad know?"

"He found out when I was fifteen, when I burned the bones of ghosts that almost killed us."

Sam remembered when Dean and his dad came home from that hunt, both battered and bruised. Instead of one ghost, there were two, but nobody knew that because they were twins. When he asked how they got away, dad said that Dean managed to throw lighter inside the grave when the ghost threw him next to it. Ever since that day, dad always told Dean not to play with fire when he was leaving them. Now he knew where that came from. There was one thing that bothered him the most, "Can you control any fire?"

"Any, besides those of supernatural origin," Dean knew why Sam was asking that and he couldn't really blame him. When he tried to put out the fire that killed Jess, he used all of his energy and felt weak for the next four weeks. That was the whole reason why wendigo got him in Blackwater Ridge, and why he couldn't kill him on his own instead of using flare gun.

Sam guessed that that will be Dean's answer, because he knew that his brother would stopped the fire in his apartment if he could. Now Sam could remember hundred times he saw Dean using his abilities, but he didn't know about it then, "So basically, you play with fire?"

Dean smiled at Sam's choice of words because that's how he always described it, "Kinda. I can feel any fire within ten mile radius," he stopped there, not sure if he should tell Sam about the other thing as well.

"What?" Sam asked when he noticed Dean stopped mid-sentence.

Dean scratched his neck uncomfortably, "I can also tell if someone is mutant by looking at him," he didn't want to tell Sam that Jessica was one of them.

Sam saw Dean didn't want to talk about this anymore, so he changed the subject, even though he had a lot more questions, "How did you met Nyx?"

"Dude, you don't remember her?" Dean asked, looking surprised.

"No, not really," Sam said, not knowing why he should know her.

"Her full name is Nicole Lawson," Dean said hopping that would help Sam remember and it obviously did.

"Dad was her godfather."

"Yes, and her mother watched us once when you were seven," Dean said moving his shoulder a little bit.

"So, how did you end up here?" Dean knew Sam referred to school.

"I came to drop off Nyx, but ended up staying. Mostly because of her."

Sam remembered the books, "Dude, you read a book in Scottish English?"

Dean looked at Sam confused but then he figured it out, "You mean Glue?" Sam nodded, "Actually it's pretty easy to read."

Sam couldn't really believe that and he wanted to ask Dean another question, but then he noticed the fire on the ground so he just watched what shapes it did. Dean was amazed how quickly Sam got used to this. Of course, dealing with supernatural helped with that. As Sam watched, the wind picked up and tried to put down the fire. When that didn't work, there was rain, but just on the area where fire was.

"That won't help either," Sam heard Dean say and when he turned around he found Storm sitting on the other side, the same way as Dean. He was so focused on fire, he didn't hear her approach.

"Hey Sam," she said concentrating on the fire and how to put it out. She never managed to do that unless Dean let her. She looked at Dean, "How's your shoulder?"

"Numb because of this thing," he sent an evil look at the sling.

"Thanks for making him wear it," Sam said when he saw Dean's face. He knew his brother wanted to take it off.

Like she read his mind, Storm turned to Dean, "Don't you dare to take it off, unless when you're sleeping."

Dean looked like small child whose parents wouldn't let him do something. As a sign of his protest, fire grew. He stuck out his tongue at Storm.

"Real mature Dean," Sam rolled his eyes.

Storm made the rain stronger, but the all of a sudden everything was frozen.

"Not fair, Bobby!" Dean and Storm yelled in same time.


End file.
